


Water Park

by Ravcastimoff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartenders, BokuAka is a minor part, It's mainly just KuroDai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravcastimoff/pseuds/Ravcastimoff
Summary: Kuroo meets an interesting stranger with an equally interesting story while at work.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Water Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Haikyuu fic lmao!! I feel like Kuroo might be a little OOC, and Bokuto is definitely OOC but I tried so sue me.

Kuroo likes his job. Not a lot of people really go out and make their life ambition to be a bartender, and he’s no exception. But it’s something to pay the bills while he goes to University, and it’s pretty fun, too. Sure, there’s a lot of desperate, drunk, and lonely people that hit on him all the time. And he’s seen his fair share of bar fights. But that only adds to its charm. Besides, if he were ever in any actual harm, his best bro, Bokuto, was a bouncer. Kuroo likes his job a lot. 

Tonight’s a particularly good night; the people are friendly, but mostly occupied with their companions. Just the way Kuroo likes them. He’s busted out drink after drink, and maybe shown off a trick or two. The tips are pouring in. Tonight’s a good night indeed. 

He grins as Bokuto sidles up, sliding into a bar stool easily. “Hey, Bo. Usual?” 

Bokuto nods, his face splitting into a wide grin. “Today’s going by faster than I expected!” 

“Really?” Kuroo arcs a brow as he mixes his drink. “I thought I was going to be hearing your complaints about ‘how long it’ll be before I see my sweet, sweet Akaashi’.” He takes on a rather obnoxious and nasal tone in a horrible imitation of Bokuto’s voice. 

Said male just scoffs. “Me too. But maybe tonight’s like, a good omen kind night!” 

“Have you even watched Good Omens?” 

“Watched what?” Bokuto tilts his head, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Kuroo chuckles affectionately and pats his head as he hands him his drink. “Don’t ever change, Bo.” 

Bokuto shrugs and downs half his drink in one go. Kuroo turns away from his friend to check on his other customers, cleaning his empty glasses as he goes. He’s nothing if not a proactive man. His eyes flick to the basketball game playing on one of the many TV screens just next to the bar. He’s not one for basketball, but even he winces when one of the players goes for a dunk and completely misses. 

Half the patrons in the bar boo and complain at the same play. It makes Kuroo laugh under his breath. He shifts his gaze back to the bar as a guy a little shorter than himself trudges over and sits down heavily in a stool. 

“Hey there. What’ll it be?” Kuroo asks, leaning an elbow on the wood. 

“American Light.” The stranger requests. 

Something mild. Interesting, given the guy’s despondent appearance. But Kuroo doesn’t leave his comments. Not to brand new customers, anyway. He gets started on the drink, pulling bottles and a glass out at lightning speed. 

“So what brings you in tonight?” Kuroo asks, beginning his ever so usual bartender talk. 

The newcomer looks up at him and his chocolate brown eyes suddenly seem deeper and darker, like this guy’s lived through some stuff. “I’m here to get away from the water park.” He mutters, almost too low for Kuroo to hear. 

But he does hear, and his hands, that were shaking the drink, freeze in surprise. Or, confusion is probably the more appropriate term. “...What?” He asks, brow creased. 

Normally, Kuroo doesn’t ask for very many details of people’s lives; they’re here to get away from life’s problems. But given that it’s the middle of December, and the dude looks absolutely traumatized over… a water park. Well, it’s piqued Kuroo’s deepest interest and desires. 

Bokuto leans over from his seat, two stools down, blinking his wide eyes at the man. “Did you say a water park? But it’s December, dude!” 

The man just nods his head slowly, like he agrees but there’s definitely a water park he needs to escape from. Kuroo slides his drink over to him and leans against the counter, eyes scanning this guy’s face. Other than his eyes, the rest of his face seems… normal. Well, abnormally handsome, sure. Definitely up Kuroo’s alley. But, normal. Not fatigued, not like he’s been abused, or starved. Not that that _proves_ anything, either, though. 

Leaning his chin in the palm of his hand, he arcs a brow at his companion. “Well? You can’t leave us on a cliffhanger, there, Mr. Mystery.” 

“Daichi.” The guy says just before he takes a long sip. 

Kuroo tilts his head. “Hm?” 

“My name. It’s Daichi. Mr. Mystery was my father.” 

Kuroo blinks and then laughs, a real belly laugh that’s normally pretty rare for him while on-the-job. Bokuto, meanwhile, looks mystified. “Your last name is Mystery!?” 

Daichi smiles like a child has just said something they shouldn’t, but doesn’t know any better. “Actually, it’s Sawamura. But everyone calls me Daichi.” 

“Well, _Daichi,_ ” Kuroo purrs, smirking around the name. “Your next drink is on the house if you spill the water park story.” 

<><><><><><><>

“So, long story short, don’t go _anywhere_ with Suga if he promises it’ll be a ‘good time’.” Daichi finishes through a wide grin, trying hard not to laugh. Bokuto’s already collapsed on the floor in giggles, and Kuroo honestly isn’t far behind. A lot of the other inhabitants have left the bar; it took Daichi several times to tell the story between him laughing too hard to speak and Kuroo having to do his job. Kuroo has no idea who this Suga is, other than Daichi’s best friend apparently, but he’ll take the advice to heart. 

“Not bad, not bad.” Kuroo chuckles. He picks up his mixer and starts preparing a new drink. 

“I’ll have-” Daichi starts, before Kuroo cuts him off with a click of his teeth. 

“Ah-ah. I said your next drink was on the house. Never said you got to choose.” He smirks. Daichi shrugs in modest defeat, but doesn’t seem that afraid. 

“So,” Kuroo starts as he slips a little vodka into his mix. “This Suga’s your troublemaker, eh?” 

“One of them.” Daichi sighs. 

Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You mean, more than one-?” 

“Yeah, there’s- Wait,” The brunette pauses, implications dawning on him. “You thought- me and _Suga?_ No, no. It- It’s not like that. He’s just my friend.” 

Kuroo laughs. “Well, I’ve only just met you. And you seem pretty close.” 

“Yeah, but it’s. It’s not anything like that. I’m single.” 

“Handsome guy like you? Come on.” 

Daichi chuckles, hands spreading in modesty. “What about you?” 

“Well, I’m still standing here in a sports bar at, hm, 1:30 in the morning, serving drinks to a guy who is now traumatized by a water park. You tell me.” 

Bokuto pops his head up from behind the bar. “Hey, I’m here too!” 

“Right, a traumatized soldier, and the bouncer, who’s only here while he waits for his boyfriend. Oh, my life is complete.” 

As if on a cue, the front door open and a raven-haired man about the same age as the trio enters the bar. Bokuto immediately springs up from the floor, excited smile reaching his lips and his eyes. “Akaashi!” 

“Sorry I’m late. Long day at work.” Akaashi apologizes, standing beside Bokuto. He nods to Kuroo in greeting, but his lack of sitting proves he’s only here to collect Bokuto and quickly leave again. Kuroo can’t blame him; he _looks_ exhausted. 

“I’m about to close up shop, anyway. 2 am is late _enough._ ” Kuroo decides, even though it’s not really his place to say. But at this point, they’re the only ones in the bar. Besides, his boss trusts him enough. “Not before Captain here tries this drink though.” He decides, and taps the glass in front of Daichi. 

Daichi looks at the glass, then at Kuroo’s challenging glare. Kuroo spots the competitive glint in his eye before he practically snatches the glass and takes a rather large sip- and then nearly throws it up in a coughing fit. “What is that!?” 

Kuroo bursts out laughing, his own true hyena laugh he normally tries to keep leashed in. “Not your type, I guess?” He snorts, wiping tears from his eye. “It’s my own special mix with vodka, tequila, pineapple juice, cherries, and mint.” 

“Vodka _and_ tequila? Are you crazy?” Daichi punches his chest with a fist, positive he’s sprouted a whole new batch of hair there. 

“You don’t even know the _half_ of it, my friend. Have I got _stories_ \- and about half of them include this guy.” He gestures to Bokuto, who’s too busy blabbering about his whole day to Akaashi. “I’ll tell them to you sometime.” 

“Leave me your number, and I’ll listen to ‘em.” Daichi says with a challenging smirk of his own. 

“Oh? Who said I leave my number with random men I meet at work?” 

“I mean, if you don’t _want_ to-” Daichi stops as Kuroo snatches his hand, scribbling down a series of numbers with a sharpie on his skin. “You seriously are crazy.” 

Kuroo winks as he starts wiping down the counter. “Tip of the iceberg, baby.” 

Daichi chuckles and stands up from the bar. “Let me walk you to your car.” 

“I’m no defenseless damsel, you know. I’m 6’2”, and I’m taller than you.” 

“Barely. And that doesn’t matter. I just, want to.” 

“If you’re trying to get home with me-” 

“I’m not.” Daichi’s confident smirk turns more into a genuine smile, and Kuroo hates the way it makes his own features soften. He knows at this point that Daichi’s not just a pair of really nice eyes and an easygoing smile; there are gears constantly turning in his head. Then again, he’s not too different. 

“Alright.” He puts away the last of the glasses before walking out from behind the bar. He swats at Bokuto’s butt with his towel. “Come on, lovebirds. We’re closing.” 

They leave the building as a group, but Bokuto and Akaashi quickly break off. Daichi, true to his word, walks with Kuroo all the way to his car in the back. “So, did you get away from the water park, at least for a while?” Kuroo asks as he throws his bag in the back seat. 

“I did. I’m sure it’ll come around again tomorrow; we’ve got volleyball practice tomorrow and Suga’s… Suga.” 

Kuroo tilts his head. “Volleyball? You’re kidding. What position?” 

“Wing spiker.” Daichi blinks. “You too?”

“Middle blocker, but yeah.” Kuroo smirks. “Well, now we’ve got another reason to meet up again.”

“Come on, like my handsome smile isn’t enough reason.” Daichi jokes. If only he _knew_ , Kuroo thinks. 

Instead, he shrugs a shoulder. “Maybe. Guess we’ll see.” 

“Guess we will.” Daichi chuckles. 

Kuroo climbs into the driver’s seat and flashes Daichi a peace sign. “Well, until then, Mr. Mystery.” 

Daichi nods once. “Next time.” He smiles once more before he starts walking to his car. 

Kuroo stays long enough to make sure Daichi makes it to his own vehicle before he pulls out of the parking lot. He can’t fight the stupid grin on his face as he recounts Daichi’s story. 

Yeah, tonight was a pretty good night.


End file.
